


So what are we?

by BobPotaki



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobPotaki/pseuds/BobPotaki
Summary: Arnold thinks about his relationship with Helga.
Relationships: Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman
Kudos: 10





	So what are we?

That's what inside his head, repeatedly. What are we? Arnold and Helga. It's been 2 years, the question stuck on his head whenever he was with her. Everyone doesn't even know either.

"Secret relationship?" Someone guessed. "

I'd say they were just a good friend." Told someone.

"Friends with benefits!!!" A person said in very loud voice..who might not be a person he likes to heard from someone, he thought. Though, many were thinking about this too. Mostly. Even Gerald himself, only half joking.

Sure, they make out and all but never...that. Arnold refuse to. He even have to control Helga from it. The memories flooded him and he chuckled at it.

When the day he came back, Helga began to bully him in more violent way than usual. Then eventually, things getting odd. They both didn't even know how fast it gets. Spitting harsh words turning to kisses, and punches turning to roaming their hands on their body and to hold hands. Arnold assume Helga might thought about this too, maybe even worse than him. He'd like to blame himself for it.

Helga always visit his house everyday, even stay and sleep beside him. Or sometimes when Arnold is very frustrated, he just move to his couch and let Helga sleep on the bed. Helga usually plays games on his PS4 since she doesn't have one, she would give commentary only whenever Arnold or those two was there beside her. Otherwise she would just stay silent. He thought it was cute. His mom convience her to stay for dinner everytime so that's cool.

Every moment with her is important to him, but the most importantly about the moment is when she listened. After hitting teenager year, Arnold often cries because of his trauma and troubles. Of course, he needs someone to listen to. Sometimes he tries to denies it, making joke of it, or even just trying to ignore it. Which making him even worse. Once, Helga caught him crying because he felt something suffocate him inside that he couldn't even talk about it to his own mother. After told him it's okay to cry, he broke down completely because she was here for him.

So all of these happening to him it's so bizzare. Sure, he may be dense, but he's all grown up. He didn't think this was all just friend being friends or rather exes being friends. It's more than that...its...

"Oh Helga, my angel, my love...why did you always make this so hard?" 

He thought, closing his eyes and sighing as he burried his face into Helga's hair. Gripping to her body as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for wasting your time!!


End file.
